hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
David Loomis (S4-S1)
David Loomis has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One. |- | |} David Loomis is a main character from the '''Halloween' comic series, particularly "One Good Scare", and is controlled by Dylan.'' Special Note: Though David first appeared in "Halloween: One Good Scare" (which followed the Halloween/Halloween II/Twenty Years Later/Resurrection timeline), this takes place following a version of the first Halloween film in a similar timeline to the RZH films, having it set in modern day, with a vague continuity with no direct sequel following. Chapter History "Do I think my dad cared about me? Yeah, of course. Do I think he cared more about Michael? Sadly, yes." - David Loomis, partly lying about his opinion of his father. Early Life David Samuel Loomis was born to Samuel Loomis and his first wife Ellen Loomis on February 2, 1979. David was a bright child who almost always excelled in his studies. He always had a very close, loving relationship with his mother. His father, on the other hand, was too busy with his career as a child psychologist. As work began taking up too much of Sam's time, relations became strained between him and his wife. The Loomises divorced when David was six, his mother taking custody of him, wanting to keep him away from his father's business. David's "Brother" In 1990, when David was eleven, he'd heard news of a ten-year-old boy, Michael Myers, killing his sister, her boyfriend, and his mother's boyfriend on Halloween Night. A year later, he also heard a news story that his father had been assigned to be Myers' doctor. He began getting a feeling of jealousy. A boy around his age getting the time and possible affection of his father? He didn't like it. Not one bit. He would continue to watch coverage of the Michael Myers case, hoping that he wouldn't end up like his father. Fate Never Changes As fate would have it, David did end up studying psychology at the Craven-Carpenter Institute. He did make a friend in Frank Mahoney, a much older, much more straight-to-the-point psychology student who one day wished to teach there. In 2005, both men had graduated and decided to stay on as instructors of psychology at their alma mater. In 2007, David received news that Michael Myers had escaped from Smith's Grove-Warren County Sanitarium, and that several people had been killed, his father also in critical condition. He visited his father in the hospital, staying and caring for him for a few days before heading back to the school. Meeting the Girls In 2009, David and Mahoney were teaching a psychology class together at the Institute, when they met two very bright young students: Lauren Woodson and Lacey Powell. Lacey and Mahoney developed a very close, almost uncle/niece bond, while David found himself head over heals for Lauren. She was a beautiful girl, absolutely stunning. As he'd find out, Lauren felt the same way for her teacher, and they started dating, both promising the other to keep the relationship under wraps amongst their peers (minus Mahoney and Lacey). Some time in early 2010, Mahoney was fired for being to aggressive. Lacey decided to leave with him, leaving their two best friends alone at the school. David and Lauren continued to date, hoping the school wouldn't find out about their relationship. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One Regular Appearance David Loomis stands six feet one inch tall and weighs about one hundred sixty-five pounds. He has a somewhat lean muscular build. He has short dark brown hair and blue eyes. He usually wears formal button-up shirts, with dress pants and a leather coat when he's teaching, but otherwise wears regular street clothes. He sometimes sports beard stubble on his face. Trademark Gear None, currently but has his own personal possessions and items he uses for college classes. Gallery Image:David Loomis (high school).jpg|David's High School Yearbook Photo Image:David Loomis (college).jpg|David in his college years Category:Medical Category:Teachers